primordial_battlefandomcom-20200214-history
Maveth
Maveth is one of the eight Primogenitum to mark the beginning of time. He is also the opposite of Sephirot. He is the Primordial Aspect of Death and the creator of all of reaperkind. He is the father of Malthael and reapers' former leader. Like all Primogenitum but Ayin and Heka, he fled in Nexus soon after Vorgach's escape from the Prime Jail. He is also the one who turned Primitives who followed him into reapers, giving them power over death and immortality, the only price being a weakness for life and an unability to have children. Biography When Archeus created life on Arken, she was quickly annoyed by her creations and created death and diseases, when she understood that the cells were dying, she was horrified by what she did and wanted to die. However, her death would mean the end of existence if no one was here to maintain it, she had an idea of making beings to maintain existence, she, so, created the Primogenitum, Maveth was the fourth of them and was created at the exact same time that Sephirot was created. Then, all were here and Archeus could die, however, no one could kill her, she so made a being of all concepts and gave it conscioussness, then she removed all of it and the being became an entity of nothingness, Ayin. Maveth created his own child, Malthael, just after Asherah and Diablo did the same with her Archangels and his Archdemons, at the same point, he also created The Veil which was on the second Layer of Existence and a part of the Nexus known as Qliphoth. Ayin noticed that life was on Arken, the cells that Archeus didn't killed through death evolved and were now Primitives, happy to see this, Archeus and her children appeared before the Primitives who started, for the most, to worshipp them, 15% of the Primitives followed Maveth and were converted into reapers. When Asherah died, the Primogenitum attacked Ayin, Mavethwas among them though he only acted twice in the conflict and joined it in the few last years of the War, he was the one to state how impossible it was to kill Ayin without Heka. Maveth and the other members of the Six ordered a genocide for all of Primitives and Ethereals, a few Primitives and only one Ethereal survived. Offspring * Malthael: Maveth created Malthael, the only of the Necrosians. Powers and Abilities As one of the first beings in existence, Maveth hold an immense amount of astronomical power to outmatch every entity in existence except his siblings. * High-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: As one of the second eight beings in existence, Maveth holds an immense amount of astronomic power to outmatch any entity in existence with only his siblings equaling him. Maveth was responsible for creating The Veil and Qliphoth. No being can reach his level of power and kill him, it's impossible. He can easily negate the powers of entities below his power. ** Creation: Maveth was solely responsible in introducing evil. He created the Hell, Pandemonium and the six Archdemons. ** Destruction: Maveth is capable of destruction and has done it many times before. ** Nigh-Omniscience: As one of the first beings in existence and has existed throughout the period of time, Maveth's knowledge of existence is far superior than those that live in creation as he knows all reapers, locations, objects, weaponry, magic spells/rituals, the birth and death of lifeforms, and even memorized all language and the knows the memories of every reaper, even their secrets. ** Omnifarious: Maveth can alter his physical form into anything in existence such as beings, objects, and even take on the form of locations. His shape-shifting is unlimited. ** Omnilingualism: Maveth can speak every known language to exist in existence and is unlimited. He can naturally understand, read, communicate with any language or person. * Biokinesis: Maveth can alter or convert any individual into a whole entire different species by a simple touch or thought. * Death Embodiment: Maveth has total authority and power over death as he incarns all of it. ** Resurrection: Maveth can resurrect countless of deceased beings, however he does not do this at all as Archeus proclaims resurrecting humans or mortal beings come with grave consequences and it never ends well. He can resurrect beings such as reapers since they cannot bring any consequences. * Healing/Purification: Maveth can heal any individual of any physical harm or aliments and disease in existence. He can undo the damage done by Primordial Level Weaponry just fine. With only a flick of his finger, he can instantly heal a person in seconds. * Immortality: Maveth was born from the beginning of time and is way older than Universe, making him way older than a billion of years. Maveth can never die, age, or wither as he and his siblings will continue to life even way longer than the end of times and existence in the new creation. * Nigh-Invulnerability: As a Primogenitus, no weapon in creation can harm or kill him except for Primordial Level Weaponry used by Primordial Species Level Entities as they can moderately harm him. Personal weapons of the Absolutes can kill him. * Primordial Blast: Maveth can focus and use a grey and green sphere of energy and severely or kill anything below Primordial Species. Against his siblings it would wound them. Multiple blast can knock out a Primordial Aspect if caught off-guard. * Primordial Smiting: Maveth can easily smite a person, similar in the fashion as angels can just by making a hand gesture, thought, or verbally. For Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities or Primordial Species Level Entities, it would require approximately 1 minute and only one minute to fully smite them. When a person is smote, their eyes and mouth are engulfed in a pale grey light, carried by the sound of a high pitch noise. If he simply focuses, if he were to smite an entity that possesses an individual, he can smite the entity that's possessing and leave the person used as a vessel unharmed. * Super Strength: Maveth is physically stronger than any entity in creation except for other Primogenitum, Marauer when the latter absorbed the Cosmic Stone, Ayin and Absolutes. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Beings of Life: Entities that use life-based powers or that are entities of life can harm Maveth, however this can work both ways as his death powers can harm life. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Arch-Cambion/Nephilim, Arch-Nephalem and beings who reach the Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence can moderately harm Maveth but cannot do anything more than that. * Weapons of the Primogenitum: The personal weapons of the Primogenitum can destroy their physical forms and it would take time for them to reform. Destroying * His Siblings: Two Primogenitum working together can kill Maveth. * Marauer (Empowered): The Cosmic God of Fate, when he absorbs the Cosmic Stone is able to kill Maveth. * Ayin: Despite being a Primogenitus and the youngest of all, Ayin is also the strongest of the Primordial Aspects and, so, is able to kill Maveth. * Weapons of the Absolutes: The personal weapons of the Absolutes can kill any Primogenitus. Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Primogenitum Category:Primordial Entities Category:Reapers Category:Grimm Reapers Category:Necrosians Category:Maveth Category:Archeus Category:Rulers Category:Rulers of The Veil